sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Dehrys Everbrook
Aggressive and unyielding, the future Lady of House Everbrook is by no means noble-hearted or focused on the greater good. Concerned only with herself and her immediate desires, she's pledged herself to the Sunguard's cause as means to grasp at glory for herself and, subsequently, her House. The recent birth of her daughter - fathered by a commoner, no less - and sudden, violent death of her Lord Father has caused a great deal of upheaval for the rightful (and only) heir. Faced for the first time with having a care for things outside of herself and her ego, what the future holds for Dehrys is uncertain. Appearance With muscles that would make an hot-blooded orc fall to his knees, Dehrys is a powerhouse of raw muscular strength. Beneath her dark skin ripples a musculature built from a century of training beneath the best private instructors her half-brother could provide and veterans of war. Boasting a headful of voluminous raven hair, Dehrys wobbles on a fine line between feminine and masculine features. Her jawline is squared, pulled taught from contemptuous clenching but the sharp lines of her dark cheeks soften the otherwise uncanny shape. The heavy brush of lashes beneath her viciously sculpted brows and ever-rouged lips tend, also, to help. Standing at a solid fix feet - without heels - Dehrys hardly fails to posture in a way that allows for doubt she is not an impressive specimen or unwilling to put her finessed frame to good use. Personality A rapid dog has more in the way of self-control and sound state of mind than Dehrys Everbrook. Ever ready to take pot shots at the weakest link, the Lady is neither kind nor serene, nor all together lady-like. She exudes the venomous pride that comprises the most vicious stereotype of her people, with all the wrath and greed to match it. Well known for being volatile and prickly, the opposing end of her emotional spectrum is haughty and entitled; interactions with Dehrys Everbrook tend to be lose-lose. The only thing that can match her constant desire to be seen as an idol is her thirst for conquest. She craves the glory of the battlefield to extents that are self-destructive and concerning for the small council of companions she manages to keep, and were her aspirations less selfish she may be seen as a pillar of valor her people. With the birth of her daughter Valyssa, and her new commitment to the Phoenix Guard, perhaps her rage may be metered and put to better use in the days to come. History Born to Lord Vaehris Everbrook and Lady Thaedra Everbrook, Dehrys was the first legitimate child of the Everbrook couple. Her first century of life was spent being bounced between Quel'thalas and her family's lands in the northern Wetlands, and largely devoted to her interest in martial combat. Trained by the best instructors money could afford, and familial friends who served in the Thalassian military in many campaigns, Dehrys failed to see any taste of true combat until the Cataclysm, where - against all council and command - she ventured to Hyjal alone to assist in the first push into the Firelord's domain. Several years later, to add insult to injury, she enlisted in The Sunguard to spite her half-brother - who served as the house Steward - and her father shortly before the militia was set to deploy for Draenor. During the initial push through the Red Portal, Dehrys and her half-brother were separated from the Thalassian military group and left to fight their way through Tanaan Jungle on their own terms. Enlisting aid from her half-brother's old war friends as they came across them, the pair made their way to Frostfire to construct their own temporary dwelling and wait for reconnaissance with The Sunguard. A vicious falling out between herself and her brother occurred during their months in Frostfire, and after losing control of her - ultimately pitiful - garrison to other oathsworn separated from the military group she rejoined the Sunguard at their camp in the reclaimed ogre citadel. There is notable speculation she had a had in the sudden, vicious murder of Lord Vaerhis Everbrook, though immediate investigation into his death found the man in a state so close to Wretchedness that - to date - no charges have been filed, nor has the case been further addressed. Category:Characters Category:Sunspears